Cinco Años
by KaoArika
Summary: OneShot. "Es hora de seguir adelante" es lo que Agata Hikaru pensaba al ver la antigua armadura de su mejor amigo sin vida, mente o alma. Han pasado ya cinco años desde aquél fatídico día del fin de los Diez Días de Oscuridad, y cree que es hora de desprenderse de sus viejos sentimientos de culpabilidad. El futuro es más brillante de lo que cree y no debe mirar atrás con tristeza.


**Disclaimer -**

**Medarot (Medabots) en sí le pertenece a... *lee toda la gente involucrada en el concepto de la serie de videojuegos y la serie en los 15 años de la franquicia* mhmmm... OKAY, para no dar cuentos largos. El concepto original y de los personajes es de Horumarin, y gracias de a montones a Imagineer, Natsume, Rocket Company... y a Bee Train y a Kodansha... y otro largo etc.**

**Yo solamente escribo esta historia por mi amor a los personajes... disculpa de antemano por usar los nombres originales de ellos... así ya que tengo toda la libertad de hacerlo.**

* * *

**Cinco Años**

_"Es tiempo de decir adiós."_

Era lo que Agata Hikaru pensaba al sentarse frente a su closet al sacar la empolvada armadura de su antiguo mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, Metabee. No evitaba verlo con melancolía, era la última vez que lo vería ahí con él a su lado, a pesar de que sólo era un 'montón de chatarra' sin vida. Muy desde el fondo, sabía que si le oía diciendo eso, le daría algún que otro disparo para que se callara, pero así era la amistad entre esos dos. Hikaru sabía como era el temperamento de ese medarot tipo escarabajo.

Pero en esos momentos, sólo oía el silencio de su habitación. Y no sería la primera vez.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Debo hacer esto?" se preguntaba a sí mismo, rascándose un poco la nuca, aparentando una sonrisa. "…Creo que éste debe ser el camino correcto… tanto por tu bien, cómo por el mío. Necesito seguir adelante y no ver hacia atrás." Rió un poco, mientras acercaba un trapo para poder sacudirlo y limpiarlo.

"Mira lo sucio que está tu armadura... y aun así, sigue estando en muy buenas condiciones. Hice lo mejor que pude para repararte. Recuerdo el día en que el Dr. Akihabara me llamó para poder ir a recogerte, así que agradezco mucho que también hicieron lo mejor por su parte. Sin embargo… no pude a volver a poner tu medalla en él. Eso fue lo único que nunca le hallaron solución. Ésa era tu mente y tu alma. Y cuando lo probé, eso confirmó el daño que yo te había hecho. No me recordabas. Ni de nuestros momentos juntos. Y para mi fortuna, ni de esos Días Demoniacos… Simplemente... no eras tú."

La memoria de Hikaru se remontaba hacia los Diez Días de Oscuridad, ese periodo en el que buscó toda solución para deshacer un daño del que tanto creyó que él lo había provocado hasta que el afamado Dr. Akihabara le explicó acerca de unos hallazgos que estaban investigando desde entonces al respecto que todo fue manipulado, hace no mucho tiempo. Fueron denominados '_Diez Días_' porque tanto la Corporación Medarot como Akihabara... así como el ahora muchacho de 17 años, parecían prolongar la única salida fácil del asunto: destruir el origen del problema, Metabee.

La participación de Hikaru como 'culpable' realmente no fue tal cual, pero estaba bajo sospechas por lo menos durante un tiempo porque fue su propio medarot quien fue el primero en caer.

* * *

_"Debe haber otra solución. ¡No puedo hacer eso, Doctor!" decía el joven medarotter con lágrimas en los ojos, golpeando el suelo._

_"Hikaru... hemos tratado de todo. La Fuerza Selecta tiene vigilado el estadio con la ayuda de la Corporación, así que por lo menos podemos contener los daños. Sin embargo, no podemos sostenerlo por mucho. Ni Swihan, ni Patra... ni siquiera los demás representantes pueden controlar sus propios compañeros. Es lo que queda hacer. Debes destruir la fuente." Le contestaba el también llamado Dr. Medarot, al hincarse. Entendía su dolor, pero no quería que Hikaru llevara un peso que no era necesario. Él sabía que él no fue el causante, sin embargo, la naturaleza de un propio medarot en alma y mente todavía eran fuerzas desconocidas para ellos... no quería que un chico de 12 años sufriera más de lo debido._

_"Pero..."_

_"Perdón, Hikaru-kun. Pero sé honesto contigo. No podemos seguir prolongando esto más hasta buscar una mejor solución. No sólo el mundo está sufriendo... o nosotros... Piensa en tu amiga o en su familia. Piensa en tu familia. Piensa en que está pasando con Metabee. El medarot que está ahí siendo contenido... ya no es el Metabee que conoces. Entiendo que hayan sido mejores amigos, pero... créeme, hay que ponerle un alto ya."_

_Hikaru trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero pensaba no sólo en él, o en su familia. O en su mejor amiga en todo el mundo... sus nuevos amigos... el resto de los habitantes de Japón o del planeta... no quería perder a Metabee... pero debía hacerlo._

* * *

Sacando la medalla del bolsillo de la sudadera que portaba en esos instantes, sólo la reflejó con la luz que entraba a su ventana.

"Cinco años ya, ¿eh?" decía Agata, suspirando un poco.

"No podía voltear a ver el armario sin sentir la culpa de haber no sólo sobreexplotado tus capacidades al máximo sólo por mi capricho de seguir una robobatalla sin sentido, sino por un gran daño que nunca fue de mi parte." Mencionaba. "¿Fui acaso demasiado egocéntrico que ni siquiera me importó que podía pasarte si excedía tus límites?" De entre tantos pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza, empezó a recordar algunas líneas que le habían mencionado durante esa época:

_"No dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza. De repente suenas muy egoísta cuando ni siquiera piensas más en nosotros."_

_"¿Practicar toda la noche sólo porque las pruebas nacionales están cerca? Vaya que suenas muy obsesionado. Mira, que hasta ojeras traes y a duras apenas mantienes tu vista en el pizarrón..."_

_"Esa habilidad que tiene Metabee no es natural de un medarot común y corriente. Pero estoy seguro que mi mentor me habló algo al respecto. ¿Podrá ser la medafuerza? ¿Será que su medalla...?"_

_"Los Roborobo pueden sonar como una banda de criminales bastante ridículos, con sus subordinados que aparecen como moscas por doquier, pero no creo que debas subestimarlos. Si están detrás de ti, es definitivamente por la medalla de Metabee."_

_"Pareces tan ingenuo en físico pero eres realmente un guerrero en batalla, y es de admirar ese lazo especial que tienes con tu compañero medarot. Pero, no creo que debas depender de un poder tan místico como ese."_

_"Eres un maldito traidor, Hikaru. Cobarde... ¿por qué no hiciste esto antes? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO DESTRUISTE A METABEE ANTES?!"_

Se sobaba la mejilla un poco, recordando en carne viva el golpe que recibió justamente por no actuar deprisa, por quien había considerado como 'amigo', el estadounidense Joe Swihan. "Y sólo hasta ese momento... sólo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui."

El caos que yacía a su alrededor al momento en que él trataba de detener a Metabee desde el _'Sé que todavía estás ahí'_ era un constante escenario de las pesadillas que había tenido desde el suceso, como básicamente su medarot destruía todo sin saber que era lo blanco o lo negro. Y sus 'amigos' caídos como simples moscas ante la fuerza barbárica de tal monstruosidad. No es que fuera un cobarde o que quiso huir, pero en medio de la confusión, justo cuando ni siquiera habían pasado ni 3 días, fue rescatado junto a otro grupo de heridos.

Quiso actuar y quiso ayudar pero entre buscando toda posible solución y el control de la seguridad del lugar más lo que ocurría en las calles... no le ayudaron mucho... hasta un determinado accidente que ocurrió también en el transcurso y el cual simplemente le rompió el corazón. Y mientras más pasaban los días, el desesperar sentir de 'ayudar' o 'detener' aumentaban más y más... la solución estaba frente a sus narices... pero él se negaba a enfrentar la verdad.

"Fui sólo un peón de algo todavía más grande. Y hay veces en las que pienso si tomé la decisión correcta, ya que no sólo perdí cosas que eran muy valiosas para mí…" el muchacho se acordó de pronto de una persona en específico: su mejor amiga.

"Por cierto, ella está muy bien últimamente, por lo que me ha comentado en sus cartas. Me ha dicho que lo ha pasado bien y que se encuentra de maravilla. Me alegra saber mucho que ella no ha dejado de ser la misma tonta que ha sido mi amiga desde niños. A pesar de todo lo que le provoqué... te debo asegurar que su papá todavía no quiere que hable con ella." Tomó aire, recordando ese preciso accidente que involucró a su amiga, y el dolor que le causó, verla en el hospital. Si ella no hubiera sido parte de aquello... no le debió haber tomado otro par de días con el caos que había afuera.

Tranquilo, decidió mejor dejar eso atrás y enfocarse en lo que ocurrió después, ya que todo no fue lágrimas para el joven Agata Hikaru.

"Por mi parte… bueno, decidí optar pasar por un perfil más bajo que de costumbre. Poca gente recuerda lo que ocurrió en esos días. O simplemente prefieren ignorar que pasó. Mejor así, ¿no? Así mismo, mi nombre pasó a ser una leyenda urbana, así como una leyenda magnificada. De que si fui uno de los más jóvenes medarotter en la historia reciente en participar en el torneo como representante del país, que si tuve la capacidad para derrotarlos de un solo golpe. Hay días en que esto me da risa porque nunca fui realmente perfecto… inclusive cuando el mismo ego se me subió a la cabeza y me convertí en uno de los mejores."

Y Hikaru recordó haber visto la competencia mundial del año anterior, "Es mejor estar fuera del reflector. El año pasado fueron las competencias, pero creo que a último momento ni siquiera el equipo que resultó electo de Japón pasó las eliminatorias. Pero verlos a ellos, ya sabes... a Joe o a Patra... o a los demás... es muy desgarrador todavía para mí."

Desarmaba la armadura para desempolvar el interior de ella. Y siguió añadiendo: "La adolescencia me pegó algo, así que con el perfil bajo creo que era fácil que otras personas no me reconocieran mucho con mis pocas fotografías disponibles." Pausaba para luego pensar un poco... "Creo que el Doctor prácticamente me ha protegido mucho desde entonces. Pero, así mismo, me ha dejado llevar una vida normal junto a mi familia. Mi padre tampoco podía perder su empleo en la Corporación, así que eso me hace creer que salimos ganando..."

Hikaru sólo sonreía un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a decir.

"Hey... ¿sabes, Metabee? ¿Puedes creer que estoy a punto de terminar preparatoria? Imagínate, no falta mucho para que me gradúe. Inclusive, hace días, papá me ofreció un trabajo como interino dentro de la Corporación. Pero… tuve que rechazarlo. Creo que a éste punto no sé a qué quiero dedicarme completamente, o siquiera que quiero llegar a ser o que quiero estudiar. Ingeniería sería el mejor camino, lo entiendo… porque papá también es Ingeniero… pero… no estoy seguro si sería lo mejor para mí y me podría molestar un poco". El pelinegro se ponía a pensar un poco... aunque su pasión eran los medarot, después de todo, no sabía como sería trabajar con ellos desde algo todavía más a fondo.

Sin embargo, recordó una cierta plática con el famoso Dr. Medarot.

Movió su cabeza un poco de lado y suspiró: "Tengo que confesarte algo. Llevo… llevo un tiempo como un bandido fantasma. Se supone que es un secreto, porque es algo que no debería estar haciendo… o al menos ahora, pero llevo ya dos años así. El Doctor me dijo que era como mi 'deber el ayudarle' y a todos por igual. No me gusta robar… es como… si perdiera algo de mi orgullo, pero debo hacerlo. Si mis padres supieran de mi doble vida como Kaitou Retort… perdería todo su respeto." Pausó de nuevo, rascándose un poco su cuello.

"Ellos me han apoyado desde siempre. Fueron los primeros que me apoyaron en todo este desastre… porque es la confianza que un padre tiene sobre sus hijos, es lo que quiero suponer. Mi madre es muy instintiva, ella siempre ha creído en mi inocencia, así como mi padre estuvo ahí apoyándome desde un inicio. Cuando el Doctor les contó lo que había pasado en realidad, ver a mamá llorar de alegría fue algo hermoso para mí."

Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en su cara. "Sin embargo… eso no significa que no me hace salir sin culpa. Joe y Patra todavía han de creer todo ese malentendido. Traté de comunicarme con ellos pensando que se les iba a pasar después de tanto tiempo, pero no es así. Han de seguir creyendo que fui un cobarde o que simplemente fui la persona que les provocó tanto daño. No los puedo culpar, aun así, tienen todo el derecho en creer lo que pasó."

Pasó un breve momento en silencio, al ir conectando de nuevo las piezas que iba terminando de limpiar.

"Tomé el camino de un bandido fantasma como Kaitou Retort porque es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarle al Doctor y a la Sociedad misma en no provocar un suceso parecido a aquello que vivimos. Esas medallas raras... (así como la tuya) son peligrosas, si he de creerle al Doctor. Si me dolió tener que detenerte... Pensar si hubiera durado más es una pesadilla igual de inimaginable para mí..." Y al momento en que pensó en aquello, sólo se puso a temblar.

"No... no recuerdo… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré enfrente de alguien. No quisiera que hoy fuera ese día." De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, mientras las limpiaba con su manga. "A pesar del breve tiempo en que formamos una amistad. Y de que no quisiera dejarte ir así nada más… es hora de que vea para adelante. Necesito crecer y dejar todo lo que pasé en el pasado."

Sonrió un poco. "Sé que la próxima vez que ponga tu medalla en otro cuerpo, no serás ya el Metabee que conocí… pero quisiera estar dispuesto a que volvamos a ser amigos. No valdrá la pena tener tu armadura aun en casa mientras está acumulando más polvo. Es un poco irónico sabiendo que tu modelo KBT está llegando a ser obsoleto y no dentro de mucho dejarán de producirlo… Pero... me pregunto si… si algún día encontraré a alguien que tenga esa misma pasión que yo tengo hacia esto. Quizás… quizás hasta tenga esa persona tenga esa conexión especial con su medarot como tú y yo lo tuvimos, ¿no crees?" Sonreía tristemente al juntar las piezas de nuevo y empezaba a empaquetarlas en una caja que el Dr. Akihabara le proporcionó.

* * *

Al sellar la caja finalmente, se paró y le dio un último vistazo. "Espero encontrar un buen dueño para tu armadura. Y verlos crecer será lo más emocionante para mí… quizás… algún día salga de mi breve retiro como medarotter y pueda pelear con ellos, trayéndome gratos recuerdos de mi niñez… Y así, probar que serán grandes amigos. Lo cuál creo que será muy posible que pase pronto." Reía, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Pasan muchos niños a la Tienda de Conveniencia dónde trabajo de medio tiempo. No será complicado saber que uno de ellos será tan empedernido como yo alguna vez fui."

Vio a su ventana, apreciando el bello día soleado que hacía. Así se sentía también él, tan brillante... tan radiante, como si hubiera tenido que dejar de cargar algo que llevaba en su espalda por mucho tiempo. Sabía que algo nuevo se le avecinaba y estaba curioso de conocer como sería.

"Dime, ¿no será grandioso saber que vendrá?"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Notas - Y aquí tienen mi 'nueva' historia.**_

_**Digo 'nueva' porque la historia la tenía medio escrita desde hace dos años, más o menos cuando estaba empezando con mis 'grandes' ideas para mi gran proyecto de Medarot y estaba apenas trabajando con una no tan pequeña historia llamada 'las Desventuras de un Ladrón Fantasma'. Claro que ahorita no he podido trabajar tanto en ella como he querido, pero quiero retomarla un día de estos.**_

_**Primero, necesito disculparme un poco por meter los nombres y términos originales (con mezcla de los americanos) como Hikaru (Henry), o Dr. Akihabara (Dr. Aki, de hecho, Dr. Medarot es su sobrenombre original)... o bien, Kaitou Retort (Phantom Renegade). Esto es porque... quiero desligarme de la localización de Nelvana. Ojo, no tengo CASI ningún problema con ella, pero considero su localización como algo aparte (y muuuuuuy cheesy, no puedo soportar verla ahora sin darme headdesks, en resumen, no estoy viendo la serie con "goggles de nostalgia") y quiero irme con el camino del original japonés (que es la única que he estado medio viendo... gracias a las RAWs disponibles, y así también hay alguien que se animó a subtitular la serie original, pero sólo es el equipo de una persona D: en trabajar 52 episodios sin casi ningún RAW de BUENA calidad disponible a la vista).**_

_**Ahora bien, Hikaru es mi personaje favorito de TODA la serie y la franquicia. Es un personaje fuerte a pesar de que es un rol menor en comparación de Ikki y compañía, pero así también (o por lo menos su encarnación en el anime) es un personaje misterioso (**__**de TODAS las series que he visto hasta el momento y que me gustan, siempre el personaje misterioso es el que me cae más mejor). Sin embargo, no sé... no me gusta el angst que el fanon de repente le da (y daba) de más. OH sí, creo que él se ha de sentir algo devastado y lo demás o inclusive puede que la sonrisa que porta puede ser una simple máscara más... digo, era un niño cuando todo eso pasó. Sin embargo, lo veo yo así: son ocho largos años los que pasan. Y ahí está todavía, viviendo con un perfil muy bajo, sin que nadie sepa quien es en realidad (pista, en el original Hikaru ni siquiera NECESITA ir por otro nombre. Ikki y los demás, como niños de 3ro de primaria que son, lo llaman como 'hermano Hikaru', nunca se refieren a él por apellido) y todavía contento.**_

_**Por cierto, la edad de Hikaru es incierta en el anime (es ya 'adolescente tardía-entrando-a-la-adultez'), así que he de suponer que tiene unos ¿20 años? en el presente.**_

_**Como nota adicional, esta historia puede o PUEDE que NO esté considerada en el 'canon' de mi proyecto. DE HECHO, intencionalmente sí está relacionada... pero como no he editado más allá del capítulo 1, y no lo he publicado, hay una referencia vaga en esta historia que dudaba añadir en esta edición, así que... pueden interpretarla como quieran.**_

_**¡Gracias de antemano por los reviews! ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_


End file.
